


Better Ask Than Regret

by Patrycja444d



Series: KAT-TUN - OS Collection [8]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 03:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patrycja444d/pseuds/Patrycja444d
Summary: Takizawa finds one of his kouhai waiting for him at his porch with a traveling bag. Soon takki realizes how much he would love to have the younger man at his house 24/7.





	Better Ask Than Regret

 

 

** Better Ask Than Regret **

  
  
Tackey was sitting in a chair with a book in hands. He had spent a good hour trying to read it but couldn’t concentrate, managing to move the bookmark a mere ten pages forward. The reason for his defocus was his own couch placed near the chair. Takki glanced toward it every now and then, his mind losing concentration and wandering elsewhere. The couch wasn’t his real problem, though.  
  
It was its current nightly occupant.  
  
Everything happened rather suddenly. Six days ago Tackey came back from work to find one of his kouhai sitting at his door on a huge bag. He stopped in his tracks, completely surprised by the rare guest that, apparently, waited for him. The moment the younger man saw his senpai, he stood up and welcomed him with an awkward smile. Takki blinked at his guest and greeted him back hesitantly. He invited the man inside and rushed to his room to change his clothes. When he came back his kouhai was still standing at the door. From the way the man was biting on his lower lip, Tackey could tell that the younger had some problem. Well, it’s not like the bag wasn’t enough of a clue but in his shocked stage, Takki barely registered it.  
  
He mentioned for his kouhai to sit down and seeing the man fidgeting decided that a cup of hot tea would be good for the both of them. It would not only warm them up but green tea was great to calm down nerves. The younger thanked Takki with a smile when the cup was put in front of him. The evening was rather cold that day so the man was very grateful with the possibility to warm his cold hands.  
  
Tackey observed the younger man. He was his kouhai but they rarely had interacted with each other at work and with the both of them being famous idols, it was hard to make some time and meet in private. The last time they really worked together, not counting occasional one-time-only works, was over ten years ago during _Dream Boys_. So having no one other but Kamenashi Kazuya sitting on his couch was something Takizawa never even imagined.  
  
“So… um… Kamenashi-kun, is there any reason why you ‘camped’ on my porch? Not that I’m not happy seeing you here” he added quickly, “but it’s not usual for my kouhai to do so.”  
  
“I’m sorry for appearing so suddenly,” Kazuya apologized. “It’s just… I have a problem and Takizawa-senpai is the only one who can help me.” Kame smiled uncertainly.  
  
“Really? Well, I will try to help you of course. What’s wrong?” Tackey was rather confused but also worried about the younger man. Kamenashi had to take a lot on his back over the years but he handled it quite well every time, rarely asking for help. When he did so, it had to be something very serious. If he came to him, to the senpai that he barely had spent time with over the years, that had to mean that the situation was even more difficult than any other time before.  
  
“It’s a bit embarrassing, actually. I was for work on Hokkaido for the last week and when I came back today I realized I lost my keys. I thought about taking my spares from my parents but they are on some trip right now. That’s why I was wondering… would you let me stay for a few days, Takki-senpai?” Kazuya asked embarrassed by the request.  
  
“Eh? Um… I’m not saying ‘no’ but don’t you have some friends who could take you in?” Takizawa asked, surprised that it was him the younger man asked for help. Kame shook his head.  
  
“No. I mean, I have friends but either they aren’t in town or they have families. I don’t want to disturb them. I know how hard it is to make some time to meet with your family when you have work all the time. I wouldn’t like to lessen their alone time because I was stupid enough to lose my own keys.” Kame confessed with a sigh.  
  
“I understand…” Tackey said thinking deeply about the situation.  
  
“Of course, I know you’re busy so I didn’t want to make a problem for you as well but… I thought that maybe, in exchange for a place to stay I could take care of households? I’m a good cook, I like cleaning and I can do laundry. Takki-senpai would be able to relax and not worry about anything when coming back home from work.” Kame reasoned with his senior. He really didn’t want to be a pain for the man but he had no choice. Until his parents come back he needed to stay somewhere and staying at the hotel was out of question. He had the money but with the limited amount of clothes that he took with him while going to Hokkaido, he was in desperate need of the laundry machine. Buying new clothes would be cool but he had no time to go shopping. Not to mention that the closest hotel to the agency was quite far away while Takizawa lived nearby.  
  
“Don’t worry, Kamenashi-kun. You can stay here how long you want to. I haven’t eaten anything homemade in ages so having a personal number one JE-cook is like a dream,” Takki answered with a laugh. He heard enough about Kazuya’s skills in the kitchen to know that any other Johnny would be jealous of him now.  
  
“Thank you very much, Takizawa-senpai.” Kame visibly relaxed and his whole face brightened showing how happy he was getting his senpai’s approval.  
  
Even though almost a week had passed since that time, Tackey still had the image of that wide smile in front of his eyes. It was hard to forget. Especially if you had a serious crush on the said person. Yes, Takizawa Hideaki held special feelings for his kouhai, Kamenashi Kazuya. Of course, he would never admit it. There was no need. After all everyone knew that Kazuya was in love with his ex-bandmate, Akanishi Jin, and from what Takizawa heard, even the fact that Akanishi had gotten married didn’t change the younger man’s feelings.  
  
Takki sighed. How many times he had wished Kame would come to him and confess? Not to Akanishi but to him. It was just a dream though. A beautiful but painful dream. Tackey chuckled bitterly. He still remembered that one fantasy in which Kazuya welcomed him home. The younger man stood at his genkan shirtless with only an apron and tight jeans on presenting to him a plate of his favorite food. Then he would smile that cute smile of his and while blushing innocently say ‘I love you, senpai’. And then they would eat and Takki would enjoy the view of the bare skin, and then they would move to the be-…  
  
Takizawa shook his head in startle. It was not the best time to think about such things. Not when the object of your affection was in the next room. If Kamenashi caught him on imagining such inappropriate things, it would be bad and awkward. He already could feel the slight tightness of his pants. He needed to calm down. A few deep breaths successfully calmed his ‘little man’.  
  
But he still had a problem. Having Kamenashi around was at the same time a blessing and a real torture. The man cooked, cleaned, did the laundry and generally did everything a skilled housewife would. Actually, the younger got so used to taking care of Takki’s house that in his mind Takizawa was referring to Kazuya as his ‘wife’. The only thing that didn’t fit the picture was the fact that Kame slept on the couch and not in Takizawa’s bed. The mentioned couch because of it became a distraction for Hideaki.  
  
Takizawa sighed again in frustration and closed his book. While he was putting the book back on its place on a table, Kamenashi walked inside the room with his usual smile. He carried two plates with freshly made pasta. He put them down and went back to the kitchen for something to drink. Takki laughed when the man came back with chilled red wine in one hand and two glasses in the other. Kazuya really loved expensive stuff. Good thing that all of that stuff was really tasty.  
  
“The wine goes well with pasta,” the younger explained with a sheepish smile. “And I thought that I should make something more special as a thank you for taking me in.”  
  
“You didn’t have to. It’s nice to have someone to talk too. You doing all the households is a huge bonus. I actually feel bad letting you do all these stuff,” Takki answered while taking a sip from his glass. The alcohol was rich and nicely warmed his way down Takizawa’s throat. He hummed in approval. After putting the glass back, he took his fork and tasted the pasta. “Um… it’s heaven. Though, I have a feeling that anything would be if you made it,” Takki complimented.  
  
“Thank you, senpai, but I’m just an amateur. I still have a lot to learn,” Kazuya said politely but Takki could see that the younger was happy to be praised by him. His cheeks were even tinted with red. It could also be the wine – everyone knew that Kamenashi didn’t have the strongest head – but Tackey preferred to think it was because it was _him_ that made Kazuya blush.  
  
“I was wondering… How’s work lately?” Takizawa asked after they finished their dinner.  
  
“Good actually. I have some time for myself. I can think over some things. It’s relaxing even if a bit frustrating too.”  
  
“Hm… It’s understandable. You’re known as one of JE workaholics… along with me.” They laughed at that, understanding completely why someone would say that.  
  
“Yes, I didn’t even have time to think about love all these years. The last time I really dated someone was probably before KAT-TUN’s debut.” Kazuya chuckled. Takki froze for a second and even though he quickly recovered, Kazuya seemed to notice his little slip. “Is something wrong?”  
  
“No, no. Of course not.” Tackey cleared his throat. ”But leaving out the dating thing, you fell in love with someone close to you, right?” Kazuya furrowed his eyebrows at that thinking deeply.  
  
“Hm… Not really… I mean, I like someone but we’ve got to get a bit closer only recently. Before that we were basically strangers. He was always out of my reach, being my senpai.” Kazuya fiddled with his fingers nervously. Takizawa once again froze, now completely confused. Wasn’t Kame in love with Akanishi all this time? But Akanishi wasn’t his senpai.  
  
“What about Akanishi-kun?” Tackey asked suddenly making Kazuya look at him in surprise.  
  
“What do you mean, senpai? What has Akanishi to do with my love-life?” Kazuya seemed to be a bit irritated by the question. His relationship with Akanishi wasn’t the best recently after all.  
  
“W-well… I’m sorry if it’s too straightforward but… I always thought that you… um… that you were… in love with Akanishi-kun…” Takizawa trailed off seeing as Kazuya’s eyes widen with his every word. Kame blinked at him, not really knowing how to react. Finally, Kamenashi just snorted, clearly amused by what was said.  
  
“I was never in love with Akanishi. We were best friends once but that guy…I still can’t decide if he’s just plainly stupid or selfish. Probably both,” Kazuya shook his head at the thought. “But really, how could anyone think that I like him? We had had good connection before our debut but he had never grown up. I would never like someone who is like an ungrateful child. I prefer someone who would be happy about my achievements and understanding, not jealous. Someone mature would be the best.” Kazuya took a bigger sip from his glass. Talking about his ex-bandmate was always a bit nerve wrecking. Kame had hard time to forgive the man. Takizawa on the other hand was processing all the informations. All these years he was absolutely sure that the younger likes his ex-bandmate but he was wrong. Very much wrong! And that mysterious senpai the younger had a crush on… Could it be…?  
  
“Um… Can I ask you a _very_ personal question?” Takki asked not sure if he preferred to leave it at that and think that he had a chance with the younger man or keep asking, to later have a broken heart.  
  
“…I think so.” Kazuya kept fidgeting, expecting a rather uncomfortable question. His tongue was a bit loose after drinking all this wine. Takizawa took a deep breath readying himself for a possible rejection.  
  
“That senpai you mentioned… the one you like. Who… who is he?” Kame bit on his lower lip wondering how to answer these question but with a sigh decided it was better to be honest.  
  
“What if I told it is you, Takizawa-senpai?” Takki heart skipped a beat. He looked into the younger’s eyes searching for any sign that Kazuya was joking. He had found none. He felt light-headed and it wasn’t because of the wine.  
  
“I would say… that I was an idiot believing that you and Akanishi had something going on between the two of you because I lost a lot of time. I could try to court you long time ago.” Takizawa gave out a small embarrassed smile and watched as Kame opened his mouth in obvious shock. Apparently, Takki’s acting skills were as good as Kazuya’s. Both of them somehow managed to hide the truth from the world. Finally, his words registered in Kazuya’s mind and the man smiled sheepishly.  
  
“Does it mean that I will be able to come over more often?”  
  
“I would prefer if you stayed here for good but I think it would be too quickly to ask you about it now. But I would be very happy if you let me take you out for dinner. I love your cooking but I need to pamper you a bit too. All this time I was the one pampered. It hurts my pride a bit,” Takki winked and smiled at the way Kazuya chuckled at his words.  
  
“You can take me out anytime you want, senpai. Anytime.” Kazuya answered with a smile.  
  
The rest of the evening they spent talking and enjoying each other’s company while sipping on delicious red wine. That short stay at Takizawa’s house taught both of them that sometimes it’s better to honestly ask the hard question than lose time wondering whether or not something is true. They still weren’t sure how their relationship would go on from now on but as long as their feelings were mutual and they talked it over did it really matter?

 

 

  
**THE END**


End file.
